<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karl's late to the party by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562951">Karl's late to the party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Karl isnt involved in the sex sorry!, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity had decided to tease himself a bit after his fiancés left the house for a quick run to the store, hoping he could surprise them when they came back to see him ready for them on their bed. Unfortunately for him though he quickly got carried away, rutting against the bed, desperate to get friction as his own hot breaths caressed his face that he had pushed against the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut.<br/>Fortunately for him Sapnap eventually finds him on their bed and gladly takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karl's late to the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever smut fic! or fanfic in general! Sorry I can't come up with a good title lol<br/>This was originally gonna include all three of them but that proved to be too difficult, so It ended up only being Sapnap and Quackity. I don't have any plans to really make any more fics, or at least not any time soon, but hopefully you like this one! -Vikky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quackity squirmed around on top of his sheets, the lights of the bedroom had been dimmed with the curtains pulled shut. He was laid in the middle of him and his fiancé’s shared bed waiting impatiently, letting out occasional whimpers as his boxers had become uncomfortably tight, pressing against his strained erection.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  
  <span>He’d decided to tease himself a bit after his fiancés left the house for a quick run to the store, hoping he could surprise them when they came back to see him ready for them on their bed. Unfortunately for him though he quickly got carried away, rutting against the bed, desperate to get friction as his own hot breaths caressed his face that he had pushed against the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut. He already had lube laid out on their nightstand, and he was resisting the urge to pop it open and finally touch himself, wanting to let his fiancés do that for him when they got home, but the more time he spent waiting the more he regretted his decision.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“Haaahhh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he let out a breathy moan, muffled by the sheets as he swayed his hips and rutted forward. Feeling the gentle pressure against his dick behind his boxers, but it wasn’t nearly enough to get him off. He continued to endure this as the room began to feel significantly hotter, speeding up and slowing down his pace periodically when he got tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to build up a rhythm, lost in his own euphoria but was jolted out of it when he let out a squeal, lifting his head as he felt cold hands press against his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hun…” Sapnap greeted Quackity warmly, his eyes trailing his lover’s body seeing him already disheveled and hot without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H- hi! Ahh-” He attempted at greeting him back casually, but hissing as he changed his position in an attempt to comfortably face his fiancé who sat himself at the edge of the bed. His dick visibly straining against the fabric of his boxers and already leaking at the tip, he’d been edging himself the entire time they were gone, and it showed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...what did you try to do here while we were gone?” Sapnap questioned him, raising his eyebrow as his eyes went directly to the other’s painfully obvious hard-on. His thighs were spread slightly with him now laying on his side. His hands fell from his back and trailed along his shoulder, down his arm to hold onto his hand, rubbing his thumb on Quackity’s palm affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I wanted to surprise you two, hah-” His laugh trailed off into a hot breath feeling his lover caress his hand and gaze at his body which had become shiny from the heat of his arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Karl won’t be here for a while more, so how about I take care of you baby?” Sapnap proposed, already feeling his own arousal build from seeing his desperate and beautiful lover so worked up for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes, fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need you to touch me!” Quackity eagerly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap quickly took this permission and brought himself in between Quackity’s thighs as he was now laid on his back, and pressed his knee against the bulge in his boxers teasingly. Quackity let out a strained whine and jolted his hips forward, desperate for more friction against his boner, but as soon as Sapnap did this he pulled away and backed up. He pulled off his shirt and took hold of Quackity’s boxers, tossing them aside to get a good look at him. His cock was a perfect length with a pleasant curve to it, red and pulsing from being edged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around he noticed the lube already on the nightstand and swiped it up, pouring the cold substance onto his fingers. Using one hand he parted Quackity’s soft thighs to get a full view of him, and circled his lubed finger around his sensitive rim before gently pushing in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity whined at the cold intrusion, but satisfied to finally get some actual stimulation. He continued to slip his finger in, and pushed in another beside it, just beginning to stretch him. Quackity squirmed and hummed at the feeling, the pleasure travelling up his body. Sapnap thrust and scissored his fingers as carefully as he could, purposefully avoiding brushing his prostate, wanting to leave that until later. With a third finger scissoring him open now and stretching him even more he finally felt much more relaxed than before, properly stretched open and calmed down from being edged and finally ready to be given more than just his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sapnap pulled his fingers out and backed up again to admire his handy-work, Quackity peering at him with lustful eyes and his thighs spread wide open to show himself off, eager to be filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He tore off his pants and boxers to free his erection, that had been trapped under his clothing since he’d begun working on Quackity, and poured a generous amount of lube onto his thick cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity felt Sapnap’s rough hands tugging him closer as he held the head of his dick against his rim, covered in cold lube and twitching ready to finally be filled. He slowly pushed himself inside the smaller boy under him, pleasantly stretching him with a slight sting as his tip penetrated him. His hands continued to soothe Quackity’s hips as he leaned over him, glancing at his face to see him with his eyes now squeezed shut and hands held onto the pillow above him. His mouth held partly open, panting as he whined from the feeling of being entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap held himself there until Quackity began to plead for him to move, swaying his hips against his dick trying to get him deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, fuck, I’m ready I just…</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He begged impatiently, being cut off by Sapnap quickly obeying and pushing into him. Quackity let out a satisfied hum deep in his throat as he continued to be subtly stretched him around his thick shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that baby?” Sapnap teased, slowing down, almost all the way bottomed out and so deep in his lover, already feeling how hot and tight he was around him.  Quackity gasped, and parted his eyes open slightly to look his fiancé in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> please </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor~</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve been waiting so long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need you so bad!” He loudly pleaded, unashamed and needy. He continued to squirm and rock his hips, bringing his arm forward to hold onto the other’s back, hooking under his arm. Sapnap leaned forward, thrusting himself in the rest of the way, finally bottoming out. Now completely encompassing Quackity who seemed so much smaller under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity let out a lewd moan, feeling himself be filled to the brim. He could feel Sapnap against him and in his ass as he pulled his legs up and around his hips to get him even deeper. He could feel Sapnap’s hot breaths from their shared body heat on his neck and face as he pulled his other arm to hold onto his back as well, nails grazing his shoulder blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to slowly move, pulling his hips back just barely and pushing back in, working up a rhythm until he was pulling all the way to the tip before pounding back into the tight heat, hitting the walls of Quackity’s insides with every thrust. Quackity was excessively noisy, letting out gasps and moans with every hard thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he eventually interrupted his rhythm to reposition himself, and pushed harshly back into Quackity a few times, trying to angle himself before he saw him toss his head back against the bed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SAP- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck!~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Quackity let out an obscene wail as he felt his prostate be hit by Sapnap’s rough thrust, pleasure going straight to his dick as heat quickly built up in his crotch. Sapnap continued a rough and fast pace, grazing by his prostate with every thrust. Pleasure shot through Quackity as he was helplessly pounded into under Sapnap, his head thrown back and his nails now scratching at his lover’s back leaving clear marks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s arms were tired and his body was sweating as he held onto Quackity’s hips, keeping him in place. He panted and grunted as he could feel Quackity tightening around him, getting significantly louder having forgotten everything but his name and quickly getting closer to orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-” he stuttered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m close-” he could feel his dick pulsing and was ready to come completely untouched until Sapnap took this as a cue to begin jerking him off. Sapnap’s warm hands wrapped around his cock that's been leaking pre-cum. He let out a vulgar moan yelling his name as he quickly climaxed from the sudden simulation to his neglected cock “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SAPNAP!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> His insides tightened as his body tried to milk Sapnap’s orgasm out of him, quickly pulling him over the edge too as he kept himself sheathed inside Quackity, cumming inside him and coating his inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity let his arms fall to his sides and legs slip off of Sapnap’s hips as he practically went limp underneath him, tired and sticky from being covered in his own cum. Sapnap held himself inside him as he came down from his high as well, panting hot breaths with sore muscles. He hissed from slight over-stimulation as he felt Sapnap carefully pull out of him and him cum dripped out of his now gaping hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well baby, thank you for the surprise…” He praised Quackity, as he sluggishly reached over to their nightstand for wipes to clean them both off, and tossed them into the trash. He peppered his lover with kisses as he was already falling asleep, his eyes fluttering shut peacefully as he smiled against his lips. Sapnap covered up his fiancé with their blanket, noting to clean the sheets later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Before he got the chance to slip under the covers to nap as well he heard the surprised gasp of their third fiancé, Karl, arriving late to the party. He stood at the door only having been cracked open to peak in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry for leaving you out.” Sapnap gave out a tired and groggy laugh as he motioned towards Quackity, already fast asleep under their blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl stepped into the room and trailed his hands along Sapnap’s back, now torn up from Quackity’s short nails. He smiled as his obviously very tired lover and giggled, seeing how fucked out he was and ready to just pass out on their pillows. “Hold on a second! Then I'll let you two nap.” Karl quickly rushed out and back into their room now holding a cold wet rag which he pressed against his back, cleaning the sweat and soothing his scratches. Sapnap let out a deep hum, laying on his stomach with his eyes closing against the pillow. Karl soon noticed both of his fiancés had fallen asleep, and smiled to himself as he covered Sapnap up and sauntered out the room quietly, content to let them nap until he had dinner ready for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he’d missed their session this time perhaps he would have something ready for them within the next few days, to make up for it and surprise them himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>